Take to the Skies: Biyomon and Ravenmon. Mars and Mini Moon appear
As strange flying gears begin to appear in the region, a Yokomon and Crowmon village comes under attack by a nearby Meramon, and Biyomon and Ravenmon are determined to stop him. 'Synopsis' The DigiDestined are wandering through a forest full of signs (Matt calls it the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs) when they see a strange Black Gear in the sky. They start to wonder what it is and where they are. Tai says that they have to keep moving after stopping when T.K. trips. Reye agrees and says that they all need to stay together and use teamwork to figure out where they are (despite everyone walking away as she says this). Matt sees a bunch of telephones poles and says they should follow them. At the same time Izzy sees the black gear again crashing into Mihirashi Mountain. As they are following the poles, the kids realize that they have no wires connecting them, Lita points this out. They are then reminded of the phone booths and the trolley car. Everyone is very hot and tired when Tai spots water. They see it's in a village and head in it's direction. Meanwhile, the black gear they saw earlier embeds itself into a Meramon. When the DigiDestined get to the village, they see that it is completely inhabited by Yokomon and Crowmon(the In-Training levels of Biyomon and Ravenmon respectively). The Yokomon and Crowmon ask Biyomon and Ravenmon all about how they Digivolved. Biyomon and Ravenmon tell them that it's because of the bond they share with Rini and Reye and how they needed to protect their human partners. The Yokomon and Crowmon invite everyone to have dinner with them and they also go to the fountain for water. Suddenly, the fountain starts to erupt lava. The lake is empty too. The kids think that the sudden drought could have something to do with the black gear they saw hitting the mountain where the water comes from. While getting a better look through his telescope, Tai sees Meramon heading for them. He's in great pain and burning even though he's made of fire. As Meramon gets closer, everyone begins to run away and hide in a boat in the dried up lake. Biyomon and Ravenmon stay behind to help the Yokomon and Crowmon, Rini and Reye go after them, revealing their identities as Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mars. Just then Meramon attacks Biyomon and Ravenmon but Mini Moon and Mars save them. Since they are still in danger, Ravenmon and Biyomon go back to fight! Their rookie attacks don't do anything and when the other digimon come, their attacks only make him bigger as Meramon cries out in pain. Ravenmon and Biyomon realizes that their friends are in danger and digivolved to Falconmon and Birdramon. The three fight and after getting a good hit on Meramon, the black gear comes out of his back. They realize that's what was making him crazy. Then Birdramon and Falconmon turn back into Biyomon and Ravenmon and hugs Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mars. The Yokomon and Crowmon ask Meramon why he attacked their village and he tells them he couldn't control himself and the last thing he remembers was being hit by the black gear. They are just happy that he's better and Meramon goes back to the mountain. After that, everyone eats the dinner they were promised. All the digimon love it but the kids are a little reluctant to eat the seeds they are given despite there being more than enough for seconds. 'Featured Characters' 'Digimon Analyzer' Meramon-Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames—that's his nature. Birdramon-Champion form of Biyomon. Falconmon-Champion form of Ravenmon. 'Digivolutions' Biyomon>Birdramon Ravenmon>Falconmon 'Sailor Transformations' Rini Tsukino>Sailor Mini Moon Reye Hino>Sailor Mars Mina Aino>Sailor Venus Piper Shields>Sailor Harmony 'Quotes' Reye: “We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember we're in this together. We can do it. This is gonna take teamwork. And maybe we can find out where we are and how to get back.” ''(a few seconds later) “Well thanks a lot for waiting!”'' : ~'Reye’s '''speech and her reaction when the others began walking off. '''Matt': “Moving right along folks. Keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures please.” : ~'Matt '''no longer surprised by the oddities of the Digital World. '''Lita':'' “Hey does anyone beside me notice that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?”'' : ~'Lita '''notices another strange thing about the Digital World. '''Joe': “That's it! We're doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!” Amy: “Just remain calm Joe, we've only been walking for two minutes.” : ~'Joe '''being pessimistic, as usual, and '''Amy '''bringing out her optimism. '''Piper': “This is one weird world and I don't like it one bit.” : ~'Piper '''voices her opinion of the Digital World. '''Izzy':'' “I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure and analyzed the relative humidity.”'' Lita: “And what did you find out?” Izzy: “It's really, really hot.” : '' ~'''Izzy '''makes a non-discovery. '''Reye': “Of course. When Tai and Mina needed help, Agumon digivolved into Greymon and Labramon into Dobermon. And Garurumon and Bengalmon did the same for Matt and Piper. It all makes sense, they digivolve for us.” : ~'Reye '''touches on the idea of how and why the Digivolution process happens. '''Matt':'' “Maybe he just has growing pains.”'' Piper/Harmony: “Growing pains?” Joe: “Matt this is not a time to joke.” : ~'Matt '''takes a wild guess on Meramon's predicament. '''Rini': “Moon Prism Power!” Reye: “Mars Star Power!” : ~'Rini’s '''and '''Reye’s '''magic words to become '''Sailor Mini Moon '''and '''Sailor Mars'. 'Other Notes' Real-World References *Birdramon resembles a Phoenix, a powerful fire bird in Mythology. *Falconmon’s name and design are based off of the Falcon. The theme goes along with her next evolution, which is based off of another bird of prey. Miscellaneous Trivia *This is the group's first encounter of the black gears, and their first battle with a Digimon controlled by a black gear. *This is the first chapter to reveal two Sailor Soldiers, Mini Moon and Mars. *This is also the first chapter in which the two main Digivolutions occur with only Digimon partnered with Sailor Scouts. Category:Episode Summary Category:WDC Episode